Prom Queen my version
by RanDom Roseee
Summary: This is my extended version of Prom Queen episode and the days/weeks following after it. Through POV Finn, Rachel and Jesse. Hope you like it.
1. Prom

**A/N ****Hey guys. This is my version of how things went down on prom night. Through Finn, Jesse and Rachel's POV. Hope you like it. Much Love. X Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Prom Queen extended (my) version<strong>

_(Outside the gym)_

"What the hell!" Finn yelled at Jesse, blaming him entirely for the both of them getting thrown out of Prom. "You just ruined prom for me!" Jesse glared at the other boy, seething with anger.

"How did I? So called 'RUIN' Prom for you? You're the jealous prick that interrupted mine and Rachel's dance. And what of your Blondie?" he smirked at Finn, who grew even more angrier with every minute. Hey it was the truth right?

"YOU ruined prom! You shouldn't have come!" Finn yelled at him, pushing the boy again.

"What's with the agro? YOU were with Blondie remember! What gives with your attitude?" Jesse pushed him back.

"Being all over Rachel like that! You're such a creep!" he tried to punch Jesse again.

"You have no business with what was happening between Rachel and I, Tail!" he dodged the punch and threw one back at him, landing one on his chin.

"It's Finn St Jackass!" He corrected and hit back at the other boy, the punch landing on his cheek.

"Whatever man!" he was geared for another punch.

"Can't believe I'm out here with you!" he wanted to end the fight, thinking of ways to get back inside.

"Yeah I was having a fantastic time with Rachel" that sent the other boy over the edge again.

"Yeah taking advantage of her was more like it!" fist balling up again. Remembering the ballad she had sung that was obviously to him.

"What's it too you? YOU chose Blondie over her!" he watched as the other boy wince with the words, like he had been punch in the gut.

"It was a mistake! I should never have broken up with her!" he defended himself.

"Yeah well you did, and over HER kissing that Duck? Come off it! She told me you slept with the Mexican!" he retaliated, making Finn want to hit him again.

"It was when YOU were dating her, I didn't cheat on her. I just didn't tell her that we did!" wow he was sounding pretty pathetic there. He shook it off.

"Whatever man! You hurt her and took that cheating blond back! Who ACTAULLY did something way more horrible! And cha-ching, you took her back" he laughed bitterly, he still couldn't believe when Rachel had told him everything that had happened.

"And making an omelette out of her was nothing then?" he bit back

"You're comparing THAT to what you did? Seriously?" he threw his head back with a fake laugh. "That was a stupid mistake! My love for her outweighed everything else" he said with such regret in his voice! "Would you give up your football for her?" he spat back, already knowing the answer. "Thought so!" he grumbled when Finn tensed up a bit.

"Well we both screwed up now didn't we?" Finn said with such sorrows. He wasn't looking forward to Quinn's wrath when he saw her next. He had to do something about it.

"Hell yeah!" with that he walked away, wondering how he was going to get back into the prom.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

"What the hell was that?" people who had witness the fight were murmuring around them. She stalked off after Quinn.

'She always ruins everything!' she thought to herself. "You ruined every chance I had of being prom queen!" she felt a hard slap to her face, which surprised the both of them. "OMG sorry Rachel" she heard the blond gasp with shock. They both equally hated violence.

"That's okay, I am reeling with all the drama" she said with nonchalance, and eyed her cheek that had been slapped.

"I'm just scared" she heard the other girl whisper in the silent bathroom. Watching in the mirror as the other girl's eyes started to fill with tears.

"What do you have to be scared about?" Rachel asked with curiosity and surprise clearly marked in her voice, offering her a tissue from her bag.

"Of- Of what lies outside of high school, this could be it for me. All the glory.." she heard the girls voice trail with sadness. She turned to the girl, surprised to see the genuine look marked all over her face.

"It's going to be a great adventure Quinn, you just wait and see" she assured her, as she fixed her own makeup up.

"At least you know where you want to be. What you really want to do with your life!"

"I may act all this and that, but yeah I guess I've been working through all this all my life. It's all I know. At least you have a million choices, high school isn't over yet. You have a couple of more years to figure it all out" her thoughts wondered over to the two boys that had all brought them to this crossroads.

* * *

><p>Finn POV<p>

'I have to be honest with myself, I can't keep masking all these feelings and try and figure out what is happening with me.' He thought to himself, feeling like a complete jerk.

"Finn!" he heard his childhood friend call out from a distance, knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Dude!" he was relieved to see his friend and knew that he was already cooking up something for his return back into the prom. "What's the news? How?" his friend had a habit of knowing what he was saying, not even having to answer his questions.

"Yeah, well shocking piece of news" he laughed to himself, shaking his head at the scene he had just left.

"What dude, spit it out already?" he wished his friend would just spill the news.

"Hummel prom queen and Karosky prom king" he said with such amusement in his tone. Finn snapped his head up, confused by what his friend had just told him.

"YUP, you heard me!" he shook his head once again, never believing such a thing could happen either. "When they asked the king and queen to dance, Karosky high tailed it out of there. Not surprising really was it?" he said with such amusement.

"Yeah I saw him hit high speed on his car, those tyres of his got a good killing!" he shook his head with the spectacle of it all. "How did Kurt take it?" he asked with deep concern for his brother.

"He stormed out, with Blaine trailing his heels, but he manned up and came back, and was crowned queen" he shrugged and leaned again the gates Finn had been up against.

"Man, I gotta get back in there!" he had to find a way to get back in, without the cheerleading coach finding out.

"I saw Quinn running to the toilets, tailed by Rachel." they both knew that wasn't going to end well.

"Shit!" he yelled and looked up at the stars. "If it wasn't for St Jackass.." he trailed off.

"You wouldn't have gotten kicked out?" Puck supplied with a smirk. Having witness his reaction to Rachel's ballad to him, seeing his anger seething while he watched Sam, then Jesse dance next with her. Jealousy and envy written all over his face, he was surprised that Quinn hadn't slapped his face at his performance. It was brutally insulting.

"Well yeah!" he agreed with his friend.

"Well you would have earned a slap from Quinn eventually" Puck pointed out to him, letting him know that he had witness his reaction to Rachel the whole time. Finn knew he wasn't being fair to both girls.

"Come on! I know away to get you back in" they headed for the back of the gym.

* * *

><p>Jesse POV<p>

He stood watching as a group of people headed back into the gym. He quickened his steps to catch up with them, making sure to be hidden amongst them. He didn't remember any of them.

"Dude, you ducked that blow really well!" commented a guy with a grey suit, his hand extended to a tarty red head, who just smiled at him in sign of a hidden flirt. 'What a slut', he thought to himself.

"Yeah" he managed to say, as he scanned the room for Rachel, he watched as she stood to the side talking to the blond girl, surprised that they were not having an all-out bitch fight that Quinn was so famous for. He knew that she would blame Rachel for not receiving the crown. She ALWAYS blamed someone for things that went wrong for her.

"Hey nice manoeuvre" he was compliment as he passed people.

"Do you fight?" came another voice from somewhere. "Cause you got the moves!" the same voice finished as he kept walking. Finally he reached her, witnessing a red cheek that she was practically ignoring. It looked like it hurt a lot.

"Jesse, how did you get back in?" she asked with such surprise.

"It wasn't that hard" he shrugged it off easily, like it was no trouble at all that he was able to slip in and out of places easy. They both knew his charms worked really well, accompanying such great acting skills.

"I wasn't going to be stuck outside, while Evans would be in here dancing with you all night long! No way!" he said with ownership and jealousy, which surprised them both. Her eyes lit up with what looked like happiness.

"We all went together remember?" she defended Sam; he wasn't what Jesse was trying to make him out to be. He reeled himself in.

"Where were we?" he asked her, offering his hand, gesturing for her to place hers in his, which she gladly accepted.

"D-Dance floor" she stuttered a bit, and recovered herself, letting him guide her through the masses of bodies dancing.

'Yes!' he thought to himself. She wants me instead of Finn, or did she? He didn't want to think about it.

* * *

><p>Finn POV<p>

He watched as Jesse walked towards the dance floor followed by a gleaming Rachel. The sight of them brought back the anger inside of him. Puck held his shoulders to calm him down, gesturing to Quinn who was talking to Tina and Mike by the refreshments table.

"Quinn is waiting, and I got to get back to Lauren" he watched for a moment as Puck walked away from him and towards the girl that had his best friend's heart? NOW that was weird, he sighed as he took one more seething look at the two moving figures, before heading towards Quinn.

"You're back?" Quinn said flatly, wanting him to prove himself to her. He deserved better than to feel like second best right?

"Yeah, sorry you didn't get the crown Quinn" he was really bummed for her, knowing how much she really wanted to be prom queen and him prom king. He was actually relieved that they won neither, he hated all that stuff, and he found it to be over rated and totally not him. He knew that she hurt every chance they had of them winning, though Quinn's actions weren't wholly to blame for either.

"At least Kurt's happy huh?" she tried to hide the disappointment that was in her eyes, masking it with a smile and hugging him lightly.

"Yeah! I'll go talk to him later, I'm so, so, so proud of him!" he beamed at his brother and his happiness. He wanted the best for his brother no matter what. Even if it meant that his girlfriend was unhappy with the results. They continued to watch as Kurt dance with Blaine, having the time of their lives.

"Finn I'm thirsty, mind if we get some refreshments?" He tore his gaze from his brother and eyed his girlfriend.

"Puck told me that Artie spiked the drink, and he was being interrogated by Miss Sylvester! Ain't that freaky stuff! THAT woman scares the shit out of me" Quinn eyed her boyfriend, knowing farewell that he didn't want to be anywhere near Jesse or Rachel.

"Brit said that he put lemonade in there, and that Miss Sylvester was pissed off that she wasn't going to get anyone" she said with an awkward laugh. They watched as Puck made a bit of a spectacle, obviously being told the news that Quinn had just told him. They both laughed again.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

He smiled at her and her heart fluttered like it used to. She forgot how much she actually missed him. She knew that this was who she was meant to be with, she knew by his expression that he felt the exact same way.


	2. The Day After Prom

**Disclaimer: for Prom Queen (which I will have to fix up) and for this one **

**A/N: this is a sort of add on to Prom Queen (my version) hope you enjoy. Much love X Rose.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Day After Prom<strong>_

"The only way is for us to be rid of glee club Finn" Quinn said to him

"What? You can't mean that Quinn! You KNOW how much I love it!" he was stunned beyond believe. They had worked so hard for the last two years to quite glee club now. He wondered if she had her monthlies that always made his mom say weird things.

"More than me Finn?" he knew whatever response he would give next wasn't going to make the situation any better, and would definitely not going to make her feel any better either.

"I didn't say that.." before he could continue she interrupted him.

"Well it's either me or the glee club" was she serious. He remembered Rachel giving him the ultimatum about football when they were dating, and she had realised that he should do what made him happy, he wondered if Quinn felt that way too.

"Why does it have to be one or the other Quinn?" he whispered softly, so hurt that she would even suggest such a thing.

"Because it's ruining us" her hand floated in the area between us, she looked like she was about to break down in tears, he hated it when she cried in front of him like that.

"Nationals is in two weeks Quinn, I worked hard on this, we worked hard on this, the whole club worked hard on this" he wasn't going to back down, no way. He loved glee club. But would he risk losing his girlfriend? He loved her right? Would do anything for her, right?

"You think I don't know that?" the first tear rolled down her face. 'She's in this club' she thought to herself, though she would never admit that to him.

"I can't quite glee club Quinn, don't ask that of me!" he voice was pleading now, this was not going to end well, he thought to himself.

"Quite glee club or do you mean quite being in it because Rachel is in it?" she pushed at him.

"It's all of it Finn, and yes her too. She's ruining our relationship. It didn't use to be this complicated before, until you joined glee club and met HER"

He sighed softly, 'definitely NOT going to end well'.

"Oh come on Quinn, we both LOVE glee! And I didn't join because of her, she just happened to be in it, you know that!" this conversation was so taxing; he was starting to sound like a chick.

"See what I mean? We're fighting about HER again! I don't want to fight over her any more. Well make up your mind what you want. Let me know when you made the right decision Finn!" with that she whipped away her tears, and walked away from him.

* * *

><p>Finn POV<p>

He sighed with such unsatisfaction. Life was becoming so very complicated. He felt like a character from one of those day time shows, which sounded way unbelievable. What was going on here? He never expected to be caught up in such a drama.

"Rachel" he breathed out as they literally bumped into each other.

"Finn" she said politely, trying to walk past him.

"I'm sorry that I punched Jesse" he said with all earnest in his voice.

"No you're not" she said bluntly seeing past his lie. He absolutely loved laying into him.

"Rach.." he tried to say he was sorry for behaving in such a way that she hated, but she didn't, or wouldn't let him finish.

"That song was me saying goodbye to you, can't you see that?" she said sadly. "I'm with Jesse now, and YOU are with Quinn. Let's just move past this and move on okay?" and she tried to move past him again, while he blocked her foot path again.

"Rach let's talk about this?" 'I still love you' he silently said in his head.

"No more Finn, please just respect this okay. We chose what we chose. Now please let me pass to my locker, the bells going to ring soon" and with that he moved out of her way and watched her walk towards her locker, open it, shuffle things around and grabbed her lot of new books for her next couple of classes. The bell rang and she moved towards her class, and he watched as crowds off people rushed off to class till he could no longer see her.

"Dude, the bell" he heard Puck snap him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah man" he said as they headed towards his locker and to their next class together.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

'What the hell was his problem?' she seethed as she sat in class. He just can't make up his mind on who he wants to be with. He's with Quinn and yet he is there starting a fight with Jesse for taking me to the prom and giving me a little bit of playful kisses on my neck. Like what the hell? She was with Jesse now, she's with the guy that she loves and is equal to her in every way possible. Right?

She sighed as the teacher wrote notes down on the board. Hadn't he ever heard of photo copying? She thought to herself irritably. She was just in the worst mood ever since she had spoken to Finn before class. Her phone vibrated with a message.

'_Hey beautiful.'_

'_Hey Jesse. What's up?'_

'_Just wondering if I could meet up at the music store and then get some coffee?'_

'_Sure! I'd love that'_

'_Sweet. See you soon Beautiful XO'_

'_Bye Jesse'_

A smile crossed her lips as she couldn't wait for lunch to come and get to her next classes so she could meet up with Jesse again. Her heart did flip-flops with the thought of it all.

"You look in a much better mood" whispered Mercedes next to her.

"Yeah I am" her smile widened like a Cheshire cat.

"Good, good." Her friend gave her a light smile.

"Soooooo, Sam called you 'beautiful' before he asked you to dance huh?" her other friend smiled shyly and nodded.

"Yessss"

"Mercedes, Rachel. Eyes on the board please, or you can report to the front office if I catch you talking again. And Rachel no text messages during class!" their teacher said in an even tone, offering his hand, so he could take the mobile off her. "You can pick it up after class" and with that the teacher walked away with her phone. That didn't even take the smile away; as she already said everything she wanted to say to him. She smiled even more.

* * *

><p>Jesse POV<p>

He watched as people filed out of the school, he was way too anxious and excited to wait another twenty minutes before Rachel finally got to the music store. He wanted to see her right there and now. He wanted to let her see him waiting against her pink car and come running up to him, and jumping into his arms and kissing him insanely like he was the only person for her. He was being dramatic as usual, letting his thoughts carry him into a wonderful wonderland. He shook his head lightly, geez he was in love.

He witnessed her walking with the big dark girl, with one of the popular brand of car as a name. Mercedes he recollected, and the openly gay guy Kurt. He watched as they both hugged her and went off to their perspective cars. He smiled as she headed towards him, not noticing him yet. She was grinning so widely, and her face falls, when she stops to her name being called out.

It was that blond girl that the jerk was going out with. What could she possibly want that was delaying his girl that he loved from approaching him? School was over for goodness sake, wasn't her berating left only during school hours? He thought that they hated each other, especially what happened at prom. Rachel told him that she had slapped her on the face and everything else that had happened.

They were in a heated conversation, and he watched as she saw that giant of an oaf put his arm around the blond, he found himself walking towards the three, and did the same actions as the other boy.

"Hey Rach. You ready to go?" he said with a smirk, Rachel nodded and they turned and headed for her car.

"Hey Jesse, I thought I was going to meet you at the music store?" she kissed him on the lips.

"I couldn't wait" he said before bring his lips to hers again. Before he knew it, he was being pulled away from her grasp.

"What the h.." he felt a right hook slam into his jaw, and it had stunned him before he recovered and brought his hand to a fist and instinctively hit the other boy against his left eye. The other boy went to hit him again, and he was prepared for that one, and dodged it, before laying into the guy again, this time landing one on the guys stomach, which came a groan, as the boy recovered and landed one in Jesse's shoulder.

'God this boy can't fight for shit!' he told himself, and went for another punch, which was intercepted by someone behind him, being dragged away.

"What the hell guys! What's this all about? Finn? Jesse? Rachel? Quinn?" Mister Shuester looked from every one of us. A look of utter shame on his face, he shook his head and told everyone to clear the parking lot.

"Go. Home!" he barked at all of us, partially the two boys, who were now mastering faces which were starting to bruise.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Rachel followed Jesse to her car, and took out the hand wipes that she kept in her glove compartment, and started to clean Jesse's face.

"Want to come over so I can put some ice on that eye?" she said so softly, slightly disappointed in the scene that had just taken place.

"It's never going to end between you two will it?" she said sadly.

"I didn't do anything wrong Rach. He started it all" he defended himself.

"I know Jesse, he started both fights. I'm sorry you had to get caught up in all this. You don't deserve all that."

"It's okay Rach, anything for you!" he said with a big grin on his face. "So it's all worth it. I'll fight the world for you!" she knew that he meant every word of what he said, and she believed it too. "So I'll follow you to your house then?"

"Sounds like a plan" and she leaned over him and kissed his lips. He grabbed her to sit on his lap to bring her closer to him. He stood up and brought her to him for a cuddle, and told her he would follow her to the ends of the earth, she wasn't going to lose him that easily. She watched as he walked to his car.

They arrived at her house, witnessing Finn's car at the side of the road. "What did he want? This is only going to end badly" she shook her head. Before she could tell Jesse to stay in his car, another fight ensued in front of her.

'Definitely NOT going to end well' she thought to herself, as she ran to the fighting boys. Where was help when she needed it?

* * *

><p>Finn POV<p>

He had dropped Quinn at her house. It was her usual mother/daughter's dinner night that she looked forward to every week. It was very convenient that day, though usually he was groaning into kisses, which he would be begging her to give him before she went off to get changed for the dinner.

He had the unbelievable need to convinced Rachel on her views about her jackass of a boyfriend. He knew it would only end with tears and a broken heart for her and he was damn sure he wasn't going to idly stand around and watch it all happen without him intervening. That jerk had hurt her once already.

He arrived at her house before she had. He wondered if she was going to come at all, and should just come back later when she was settle and had done everything she wanted to do. He was in luck; he saw her shiny new pink car turning into her street. He felt like a true champion, who was going to save the day. Rachel at that, he felt good about this.

He got out of his car, and wave at her as she parked her car in her drive way. She did NOT look happy, but he didn't mind anyway, she was going to be pissed with him no matter what.

"What the hell you doing here?" Jesse fumed at him, pushing him against his car.

"I'm just.." Finn stopped midsentence as he saw who was shoving him against his car. He threw a fist at the other guy just as hard, which Jesse dodged as easily as the previous ones. A heated fight ensued between the two of them.

"Come one guys! Stop this please" they heard Rachel pleading at them, as she looked on at them, her eyes close to tears. The two boys had their fist's ready to pummel each other to a pulp. The two boys were shocked into place, and both pulling their arms to land on their sides.

"Finn I think you should leave now" she pointed her arms towards his car. "There is absolutely NO reason that validates you to be here." She looked at him dead serious in the eyes, as Jesse's mouth formed a huge smirk on his lips. He wanted to hit that smirk right off his face.

"You heard the lady" he looked on as Jesse put his arm around Rachel in ownership. "You are interrupting our fun filled afternoon" he berated to the other boy, whose face had fallen to such a degree, in defeat. His fist turned into balls again, it took all his might not to land a left hook on that pretty boy face of his.

"Rachel I just wanted to.." he wanted her to know why he was there. Defeated he looked at her face, that wasn't going to change one bit.

"You heard ME Finn. Please leave now." She said quietly. They watched as he threw them a pensive look, before moving around to the driver's side, opening the door, and getting in. They watched as he drove away.

He stopped the car when he was two roads away. Seething with such anger, he knew that he had to convince her either way, like it or not. How bad that jackass was for her.

'_Rachel, this conversation is NOT over. I'm going to come around later on' _He texted to her.

'_No YOU ARE NOT __WELCOME__ in my home Finn. Plus Jesse won't be leaving my company till later on tonight_' she texted back to him.

'_Oh I will be waiting, don't you worry. I WILL know when he is gone. Even IF I HAVE to shimmy up your window. Puck did it, so I'm pretty sure that I will be able to!_' he texted her back.

A few minutes later, _'CAN'T YOU RESPECT HER WISHES ASSHOLE?_' He definetly knew that text was from that jackass.

'_NO BLOODY WAY! SHE IS GOING TO HEAR ME OUT, NO MATTER WHAT_!' no text messages came after that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hope you like this chappie. CAUSE I AM LOVING IT WAAAAYY TOOO MUUCH :D roflmao Much love x Rose**

**A/T: thanks for all the alert, review and favourites, was totally awesome to see! Keep 'em coming please :D:D:D:D:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee**

* * *

><p>Rachel and Jesse had spent the entire night watching their old favourite films; crying, laughing and enjoying each other's company like they had never been apart. Eyes would flicker over once and a while, bodies would lean sideways and lips would lips, arms and legs drawing closer together. What else could they ask for really? It everything was just perfect.<p>

Dinner was served on a pizza box, which was hungrily devoured by mouths that were starving, filling stomachs with satisfaction. Desert was a simple dish that had been nicely catered for by the big white appliance in the kitchen. Life was definitely perfect. With their bellies full, their favourite show on the tube, they fell asleep in one another's arms, a big smile showing how happy they both were.

* * *

><p>(One a.m. in the morning)<p>

She looked on at the sleeping figure next to her, a big smile plastered all over her face. She could get use to this most definitely. Why hadn't it ever felt this great when she was with Finn? She inched closer to him and fell back to sleep once again.

He opened his eyes and for a second panic went through his mind as he slowly remembered where he was and who he was with. She was leaning right into him. Boy was it perfect or what? He could die right now. Eyes closed and breathing became uneven.

They didn't hear Rachel's fathers come home from a late night shindig from work they had to attend to that night, nor did they feel the blanket that was gentle splayed over them to keep them warm. The gesture felt so natural and warmed the hearts of the two elder males as they crept up the stairs to their bedroom; eyeing each other happily that there daughter was back with her perfect match.

One last glance and they disappeared into their rooms, chatters of excitement to come.

* * *

><p>Finn's bedroom<p>

"Sorry Finn. Her boyfriend didn't leave her sight all night. He slept over there" Rachel's neighbour relayed to Finn at one am in the morning.

"Thanks man. Appreciate the Intel" Finn said with great disappointment, as he went to bed and had the worse sleep in such a long time.

Her father's never let him stay the night. They always made sure he was out of their by eight o'clock the latest or they would wake up the young couple and send him on his way. He realised that they just tolerated him for the sake of their daughters. That was okay he guess. At least they let him date her in the first place he reasoned to himself.

Sleep finally engulfed him until his alarm rang at five-thirty am.

He groaned. He had a total of two hours sleep. He was going to be a zombie today. He groaned again and forced himself to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

"Hey sleepy head" she whispered into his ear, having woken up two hours earlier than she usually did. she was so excited to wake up next to him.

She watched as he opened one eye and then the other, seeing the confusion on his face about his whereabouts, she smiled to herself.

"Hey beautiful" he murmured sleepily and hugged her close, slowly waking up.

"Hrmm I love this. Waking up to you like this. I could get use to this" she said and kissed him on the nose. A big grin spread across his face at her actions. She beamed even more.

"Hrmm definitely could get use to this" he echoed. "Strawberries" her scent wafted towards him, making him dizzy with love and warmth in his belly.

She giggled and let him kiss her sleepily on the lips. Definitely a great way to wake up, she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Jesse POV<p>

'Could this moment get any better?' he asked himself as she kissed him back so sweetly it blew his mind away. He knew that this is exactly where he was meant to be. Flunking out of college brought her to this moment.

Now all he had to do was begin his way back in to showmance. He would approach Mister Shuester with his plan of helping them all out, which he knew that jerk face would go bat shit over, which made him smirk so big.

"What is that smirk for Mister St James?" she knew it could only mean something was brewing in that beautiful curly locks.

"Oh just wondering about the showmance consultant thing I was telling you about during the prom dinner we had with Sam and Mercedes. I want to ask Mister Shuester if he could be my first job. What do you think? I want your honest opinion now!" he looked her straight in her eyes so he could see every single reaction.

"I honestly think you would do a fantastic job Jesse! It's a brilliant idea! But.." she was a little wearying on finishing her sentence, eyeing him to see if he got what her pause meant.

"But the other members of glee wouldn't be so keen on it" he finished for her. She nodded into him, bringing their heads against each other.

"Oh Jesse, at least mister Shuester will be happy about it huh?" she smiled at him sweetly. So excited that he'll be working with them, and she would get to see him during.

* * *

><p>Finn POV<p>

As usual he was parked outside of Quinn's house, walking up to her door to pick her up. He loved seeing her smiling up at him when she opened the door for him, following her to the perfectly laid out breakfast that waited for him every morning. She loved all this, and he to admit that he loved sitting across from him every morning for breakfast.

"How was dinner with your mom and sister's last night? Was the restaurant you went to as great as you thought it would be?" he knew that she loved it when he showed interest in the things that she did, the places she went, and the people she went with. It showed her that he truly cared about her. It brought a smile to both their faces.

"Yes it was absolutely breath takingly beautiful. The food was just delicious, and don't get me started about the great selection of deserts they had to offer. Mother said I could try them all. Could you imagine it?" she said with shock at her mother's offer. She was no way ever going to look like she did before.

"Yes and the view from the balcony were just wonderful! I could see the entire city from up there. I felt like I was dining at some remote castle or something, overlooking the town's people" she giggled at the memory. "How was your night Finn?" she loved to show how much she cared about him as well.

"It was alright. You know the usual. Dinner that mom cooked, desert that Burt brought home after work, Kurt and Blaine was over too. I versed him on some video games. He was good, but not as good as me" he beamed proudly, like that was such an accomplishment.

"Sounds like a good night for you as well then?" she tried to make him feel good.

They stood up and put the breakfast things away into their appropriate places, and headed for the door. Her mother was already out meeting her friends at the local country club, so there was nothing more that kept them at the house.

* * *

><p>Jesse POV<p>

He had waited patiently as she readied herself for school, organising everything that she needed for the day. Breakfast was wafting from the kitchen that her father's had created for them before leaving for work. His stomach growled in anticipation for the delicious meals. Her fathers were great cooks when they wanted to be.

"Morning Jesse, I take it, you slept well last night?" was that a smirk in Stanley's voice he wondered.

"Morning Jesse" Matthew chirped in with a wink to his partner. "How are you this bright and glorious morning?" he could see where Rachel learnt her dramatics from.

"Morning Stan, I slept really well thanks. Kudos to the comfy click-clack" he complimented

"Morning Mattie, it's looking great so far. Hope it stays that way"

"Yeah I hope so too!" Mattie agreed

"So what's the plan today?" Stan asked

"Well I'm going to drop by my place first to change, then head for the school and see about asking mister Shuester about getting a consulting job in glee" he interjected with hope in his voice.

"Hope it works out for you" the two men said in chorus, sporting a laugh when they realised that they said the same thing.

"Glad you are back Jesse!" Mattie said as he patted Jesse on the shoulder as he walked to the table which held his briefcase, and grabbing his briefcase from the table.

"Well Jesse, hope you have a great day" Stan said with a goodbye, picking his up as well

"Tell Rach that we'll be out late again tonight, we left some money in the usual place. Enjoy breakfast" and with that he watched the men open the front door and head down the stairs to their perspective cars, heard the engine rev out of the garage and out of the drive way.

He watched as she came down the stairs, dressed in one of her short skirts that showed off her sexy legs, he loved gazing at her from the corners of his eyes.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

She sang her favourite tunes on her iPod as she went on her elliptic for half an hour, Jesse said that he didn't want to ruin her routine (which she thought was so sweet of him) and that he would wait patiently down stairs for her in the TV room until she was finished, and would eat breakfast together.

She closed her bedroom door and rushed down the stairs, sad when she heard the front door close, the garage door open and the engines rev down the drive way on to the street.

"Oh I was hoping that I would get a chance to say goodbye to them" she said with a frown.

"They said they weren't going to be home till late tonight and that they left money at the usual place" she heard Jesse's voice from the couch, relaying the message from her father.

He sat across from her, watching her eat vegetarian sausages, mushroom, tomatoes on bread. He didn't mind eating the food that they served at her place. He liked to try new things all the time, she felt like it brought them closer because he was willing to give her way of life a go. It made her smile broaden.

"So you geared up with your chat with Mister Shuester today?" she was curious to his thoughts.

"Yeah I guess so. It doesn't hurt to ask does it?" he answered lightly, wanting for something to come his way. After flunking from college, his dreams had been pummelled and he didn't know what life would throw at him next.

* * *

><p>Jesse POV<p>

He drove more quickly than usual, wanting to get to his place so he could start the day and get it over and done with. He loved the suspense, and usually he would thrive right through it, but today wasn't one of those days. He felt rather anxious and a little jumpy; not knowing the answers was a bit of a hard thing to deal with right now. The unknown usually a great feeling, but he just didn't want to deal with that right now.

He glances over at his beautiful girlfriend, always ready to support him in whatever he chose fit to pursue. He was lucky, really lucky. He took that chance to grab her hand in his, smiling at her and her mirroring his image was just epic. He could not be more in love with her than he was with these small moments, when they gazed in each other eyes. Wow he was dramatic! He silent laughed to himself.

They enter his uncle's apartment and he turns the TV on for her, now it was her turn to wait patiently as he got ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Finn's POV<p>

He held his girlfriend bag as she sifted through her locker, pretending to listen to everything that she had to say. He was in one of those moods where he just couldn't be bothered to do anything else. He grunted, and nodded and uhu'd at the right spots, he was use to the yammering on that his girlfriend went through every day. He seemed to be able to tune her out when he wanted to.

His thought's kept going back to Rachel and everything else that had happened since prom. He still couldn't believe that her dad's had let HIM stay overnight. They ALWAYS kicked him out after eight when they were home, or woke him up so he could sleep in his own bed. It just wasn't fair that he was treated differently.

Something caught his eyes.


	4. Letting the 'kettle boil'

**A/N: thanks again for the reviews, favourites and alerts. Still pretty cool I am sooo enjoying this! Lol hope your all enjoy it too! BIG shout of to Princesakarlita411, CG07, brikaspoms for your reviews! You guys rock for the reviews! **

**BTW this will be a Jesse and Finn POV Tennis game. Maybe one POV by Rachel. Thanks for reading guys! You are fantastic! Cheers! X Rose.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. Can't wait to see the funeral. Well that's that someone's going to die… but yeah.. Any who.. Think it's Karofsky who will be the one? Well that's where the signs are pointing in my opinion. But apparently it's supposed to be a girl. Becky or Ms Pillsbury seems to be contenders. Sorry if I killed it for ya. I mean with the so called 'spoiler' :D but I was kinda excited.**

* * *

><p><strong>Letting the 'kettle boil'<strong>

Finn POV

"So I was thinking that we could go to the movies tonight. That knew movie is showing..." Quinn's voice was now a distant sound when something else caught the corner of his eyes.

He couldn't believe his eyes. If this was a cartoon, his eyes would be shooting out of his head in disbelief just about now. That prick was actually walking hand in hand, head held high up, shoulder's back, with the girl that had been invading his thought all night. The bags under his eyes as proof for the sleepless night, a yawn escaped his lips.

A hand shook him from his thoughts. "Finn have you heard anything I've said just now or you noticing what I think you're thinking about?" she snapped at him, sick of being second to her yet again. She saw that his knuckles were now white, as he clenched them even harder if that was possible.

"Ah yeah Quinn. Movies. Sounds great!" he saved his ass. Luckily he had learnt to pick up the important bits that he knew he would be either A) quizzed about later or B) made to answer right then and there. He had to stop himself from walking over there and punching that smile off his face. Instead he put his arm around his girlfriend and brought her to him, so he would get distracted from what was in front of him.

* * *

><p>Jesse POV<p>

Jesse smiled as he saw that idiot's reaction to him walking down the halls, stopping at Rachel's locker first to get her books out, before heading towards Mister Shuester's office. Knowing that his eyes were still looking at them, even though he had purposely kissed the blond girl to distract himself from coming over to them.

His smile broadens even wider, as he brought Rachel to him and made his own mark on his girlfriend lips, taking ownership of them on purpose. He's eyes closed as their lips touched and became heated. The bell ringing broke the spell and leaving the two teenagers huffing for breath.

He walked Rachel to her first class "So I'll see you at glee club later on okay" he told her before bringing her in for another quick kiss. He grinned at his beautiful girlfriend and walked off in the other direction.

* * *

><p>Finn POV<p>

He tapped his pen impatiently, silently urging the clock to jump in time to lunch time. "Come on already!" he yelled inside his head, and so he thought.

"Mister Hudson, problem?" Mister Talent asked him with mock concern. He wanted it to end as badly as he did. Mister Talent rolled his eyes at him.

"Sorry sir" he bit his lip as snickers of amused rang around him. "idiots" he slammed his head down, when he saw the teacher raise an eyebrow.

"Private thoughts not working out for you today Mister Hudson?" the teacher teetered on with annoyance. More snickers came from the students around him. A raised eyebrow from Artie and Sam who were signalling answers from his out bursts later on. He was NOT looking forward to them getting on his case when class scattered. "Arg can this day get any worse?" he whinnied again.

"Mister Hudson, you know where the door is" Mister Talent said without turning around this time. Finn sighed silently and agreed that the day could only get worse.

"It sounds like it for you Mister Hudson" the teacher answered again. More snickers followed him out to the hallway.

"Silence everyone!" Mister Talent said, now getting ready for business. "Great! His going to say something really important now I bet!" he muttered under his breath, and bumped into an amused figure.

* * *

><p>Jesse POV<p>

"Muttering to yourself is a sign of madness" he snickered to the boy who was trying his best to move on his girl, even though he had a girl himself. "what an ass" he faked 'thought', if you could call it that.

"You're such an ass!" the other boy retaliated. "balling his hands into fists, ready to pounce with another word out of line.

"Oh sorry you heard that right? Man you must have given me the cooties bumping into me like that!" He joked with a smirk forming on his lips. He watched the boy grow angrier by the second and was waiting for the kettle to blow and try and pound him again. His smirk grew bigger, he just LOVED, absolutely LOVED how the other boy could get battered so easily.

"You're such a dead beat St Jerk" the boy seethed through his teeth, hands clenched, looking like he was trying to stop himself from lunging. Boy, he LOVED the drama that escalated from the idiot, it was JUST waaay to easy to antagonise him.

"Wow an original" he faked the laughed to be more menacing trying to rile the boy up even more. It was on, he was ready.

"God I don't know what she see's in you!" he was so close to boiling point now. It amused him even more that he had lasted this long without going at him. He was sort of proud, he made a sound that made the other boy just completely lose it now.

* * *

><p>Finn POV<p>

"You prick" and he pushed Jesse hard, which caused the other boy to go backwards. Making the other boy smirk even more, if that was possible. He wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face!

"Well she wants to be with a real man who will stand up for her when she needs them to be, someone who just isn't you!" he watched as the boy laughed at him, and he's arm sprang towards Jesse before he could control it. Jesse dodged the punch, and smiled as he went at him again and again.

"God YOU ARE PATHETIC! I'm bored with this" and Jesse turned on his heels and walked down the hallway. At that moment Rachel came out of the toilet, and he watched as Jesse purposely kissed her passionately, making them both pant for breath before locking lips again.

'God he was definitely a jerk!' he muttered to himself. She giggled before he watched as she fell towards him for a hug and walked hand in hand towards the choir room. Finn butted his head against the lockers a couple of times, and heard a voice behind him.

Someone had watched the whole thing playing out. "Dude, what's the matter with you? Get a grip! His just a jerk! Rachel will cream his ass soon, don't worry" Puck assured him lightly. "plus Quinn is one fine queen, just focus on making her world rock, before she gets fed up with you and dumps your dumb ass for being a jerk to her!" and with that he watched his best friend walk away towards his next class. The bell ringing in that second.

'What was wrong with him?' He had one of the most perfect and sexiest girl in school that was actually dating him, and here he was chasing after another girl who was already with someone. He sank against the locker, as the girl in question came in his vision with a beautiful smile.

"He handsome" she said sweetly, putting her head up for a smile, which he intercepted. "Aww aren't you sweet waiting for me outside my door" she hugged him tightly before letting go. 'Wow what a fluke' he smiled to himself. And Finn Hudson scores, he laughed at himself, shaking his head. And THAT is how you bounce back into the game, the thought lightly.

* * *

><p>Jesse POV<p>

"So how's your day been" he asked his girlfriend happily, thoughts of his little fight with Finn still fresh in his thoughts.

"Oh the usual, but now it's JUST became brilliant" she giggled at the hint, intercepting his lips in hers passionately. 'God he had missed this', her all over him like this. Boy it was just sooo perfect.

"He love birds, mind if we sit with you?" Kurt asked them, interrupting their happy moment. They broke away, sitting in a more fashionable way.

"Hey guys! Course you can!" she smiled up at them, so genuine that he wondered why people disliked her. He put an arm around her, showing off how proud he was that she was his girlfriend. She beamed at him, and she just looked so happy, he wanted to sing so loud, but of course he doesn't. He was dramatic, but not that incandescent, he just stuck to a massive grin.

"So movie night like planned your place right?" Mercedes asked Rachel as she sat down across from them next to Kurt.

"My dads are having this thing tonight, and all their friends are coming over. I'm supposed to make an appearance so they can 'show off my talent' and my equally lovely boyfriend" she beamed at this and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Oh really? Like seriously?" Kurt's face fell with their plans being cancelled.

"Well if we hit a late movie at the theatres, we can still do movie night. Just change of scene?" He offered so everyone's usual movie night Friday's wouldn't be cancelled after all." everyone cheered with excitement, Rachel beamed with pride for her fast thinking, compromising, and clever boyfriend. Okay okay, he thought highly of himself. So what? He smirked at his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: So Rachel's POV didn't make it this chappie. Thought it wasn't that necessary for it. She'll make an appearance in the next one. It just kinda wrote itself, again! Hope it was to your liking. Cheers! X Rose**


	5. A Night of Sabrinaish

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, favourites and alerts. Pretty cool guys the fight is definitely on just thinking of who has more to gain and who had more to lose? Prince charming or a platform for better things? Hrmm Shall we throw some spanner into the perfection of what IS Jesse and Rachel? Roads aren't often travelled easy are they? Life's, so complicated! Though we banger on and go go go right? The world doesn't stop spinning just because we wish it too.**

**BTW: Rachel will refer to Matthew/Mattie as Dad and Stanley/Stan as Daddy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. But the story is somewhat mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Night of Sabrina-ish<strong>

The night was so beautiful. Her father had recreated a fantasy world of perfection. Just like a scene from one of her favourite movies of all time, Sabrina. It probably WAS based on that specific scene from Sabrina, knowing their love of old films just as she did. Her fathers had taken her and Jesse shopping straight after school. Surprising them both with a fun filled afternoon figuring out what suited them both for the occasion. Even Jesse had to admit how much fun he had had.

They were taken away in separate directions, because fact was: there just wasn't enough time to go clothes shopping and also arrive in time to organise and make sure everything was laid out right for their guests. Her fathers were definitely going all out this time. Jesse had gone with her dad, while she gladly followed her daddy.

Rachel ended up sporting a lovely pink chiffon dress with matching bag, heels, and jewellery to go with it. Her hair done in the same hair style as Sabrina's had been. Mind you the Audrey Hepburn version. Her father leaves no stone unturned with this evening. It must definitely be a very important one, the effort her fathers were putting in to it.

Jesse was dressed in his signature black look. He was looking mighty suave in his 'Super Poly Rayon Blend' suit with silk lining, obviously chosen by her dad (his kind of taste in wear) by the sounds of things. Smart looking cufflinks, a bow tie and shiny black shoes to match. Jesse had been so enthralled by it all; he just followed and tried on which ever suit's Matthew had flung at him.

It was definitely going to be an interesting night in deed.

* * *

><p>"Thanks soooo much for doing this with me Jesse!" She smiled up at him, while they dance in the gazebo turned dancing room. Fairy lights lit the roof and the path that let back to the porch and into the house. She felt like Sabrina dancing with David, minus the seduction routine? A kiss here and there, well half of it anyway. It was so breath taking in deed.<p>

She was fitted perfectly into her beautiful pink chiffon dress that sat just above her knees, matching shoes, and hair done just like Sabrina. She had to admit that she looked gorgeous as hell. Just the look her father's had wanted for such a dapper occasion.

He looked suave in the suit Matthew and Stanley had bought especially for him. No one had ever gone out of their way to pay that much attention to him (well besides when he was performing with Vocal Adrenaline that is) that it truly touched him how they included him in every aspect of their lives. Also such a very important occasion he guessed, because of all the shimmy-shimmy that was all around him.

"You don't have to thank me Rach. It's I who should be thanking you and your father's for including me in such a splendour occasion." He said with such unmistakable honour in his voice. He twirled her around and bent her back, swayed and twirled once again. There was no doubt how well they just meshed together in every way possible.

Her father's looked on in pride. Knowing full well everyone else had the same thought's running through their minds as well.

"My father wants us to perform a duet by the piano before we head off, are you up for it?" she said in embarrassment, cheeks turning pink, rising from the base of her neck and ending at her cheeks.

"Yes your dad asked me already this afternoon while we were trying on suits. How could I say no to such a request, I was having such a ball being spoilt rotten? I think your dad enjoyed it as much as I did" he chuckled lightly. Her father's always saw Jesse as their son, so it was such a blessing when he re-entered her life again and resumed his rightful role as her boyfriend.

"Really?" she said in disbelief, and they laughed at her father's lack of grace. "So what song shall we sing? Might as well give them a dazzler huh?" she smirked at him, a mannerism obviously learnt from him.

"Knock them off their heels? Though I think the champagne going around has a lot to do with that" he mocked slyly and kissed her lips a few times, before twirling her again and again around the dance floor.

* * *

><p>(Neighbour's house)<p>

A pair of eyes looked on from an upstairs window. He wasn't a stalker or anything. It wasn't like he was there for the sole purpose of spying on them. Come on, he had better things to do than that right? He didn't race over there, when he found out from Kurt that Rachel's father was holding a big shindig at their place tonight, and that Jesse was invited as well.

He didn't reschedule his date with Quinn for later. She had 'things' to do anyway, didn't she? She said she did to him, when he had asked/told her. She didn't question that her boyfriend was going to spend three whole hours in Rachel's neighbour's balcony, gazing down at them. No, he wouldn't purposely do that now would he?

He was hanging out with what's his name? Dylan, Damon? Dasher! That's his name. Dasher Lincoln or was it Lincoln Dasher. Gosh he was hopeless! And no! He didn't acquire the friendship with the guy JUST to know things about Rachel that only a neighbour would know right? That's going on stalking and all that crap. And he WASN'T into all that 'crap', right?

His phone beeped with a messaged. Quinn flashed on his screen.

'_Hi Finn, you almost done?'_ the message read. 'Nope' he wanted to reply.

'_Almost Quinn see you soon?' _he texts back easily, knowing exactly how to talk to her.

'_Okay. Love you Finn! See you soon XO' _she sends back. 'Good. No more distractions' he huffs at his phone.

'_See you soon Quinn. Muah! ' _he texts back, 'that should make her happy for a while longer'.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Applause rang out as they finished their song. Which was also the perfect opportunity to say their thanks and ask for their leave without being impolite, everyone had given them their blessings, and had offered their services if they ever needed any help. They politely said their 'thank you' again as they went from table to table, and eventually made their way up the stairs to get changed to their day clothes.

'_On our way!_' she texts Kurt and Mercedes, who were just finishing up with dinner at breadstix with Sam, Artie and Brittany. Blaine had to spend his night with his family, which he had regretted so badly.

'_Great to hear! We want to know all about your evening!' _Kurt texted back with glee.

'_Of course we will! See you soon'_ she texted back, like she could contain such an event to her closest friend!

'_Oh by the way we bumped into Artie and Brittany at Breadstix. And we picked up Sam at his motel room for a night off from babysitting. His mum was home anyway, so she was glad to send him on his way' _Mercedes text back.

'_Good stuff! The more the merrier! See you soon'_ she thought with such happiness, her night could only get better.

Rachel chose skinny jeans, a simple shirt, and a jacket just in case it got cooler during the night. Things definitely couldn't get any better! She was so happy. She had the perfect night spent reprising the role of Sabrina, dancing with her epically perfect boyfriend to a scene right out of the said movie!

Like 'OMG' she thought to herself excitedly, feeling that everything that had just happened in the last three hours to be her vivid imagination and she would wake from her day dream at any minute. She laughed at herself, and felt arms come around her, kissing her neck, and she felt shivers go up and down her back.

"Jesse…" she said as she realised who was touching her.

* * *

><p>Jesse POV<p>

As much as he had had fun tonight, being dressed up so suave and being cast as the lead male role in the Berry shindig, with his lovely and breath taking girlfriend, he was also happy to be in his comfortable black jeans, shirt and jacket. He breathed in and out, looking forward to the different location for Friday night's movie night. For a change they were to see an actual movie that was playing at the theatres, something he hadn't done in a while, so he was rather excited.

It was also nice to be enveloped and accepted by her closest friends from glee club. He never though such a possibility would actually happen. They had hated him so much, especially since what he had done to Rachel. He cringed at the debacle he had put her through. Never again, he promised to himself and to her.

He stepped out of her father's bedroom, and knocked at her door. "Rach you ready?" he asked excitedly, wishing she would hurry up so he could bring her to him and kiss her senseless.

What he heard surprised him. He heard her same his name and so he assumed that was her answer to his question. But apparently not. Instead he sees that bastards arms around her, kissing her neck, snaking his arms up and down her, like HE usually did. Seeing her eyes closed, a shiver running down her back, opening her eyes, turning around and slapping the figure behind her as she see who it is in the mirror.

"What do you think you are…?" she says before Jesse yanks the intruder away from her, and slams him against her dresser draws. He aims a blow to his chin, another to his gut and roars at him to 'get the hell out of here' before he 'really does some damage' to him. They watch as the intruder runs out of her room, not before punching Jesse squarely in his right eye.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

She was shocked with Finn's appearance in her bedroom. How did he even know what was taking place tonight, and where she would be? It sent shivers up her spin to know the answer.

"OMG Jesse, are you okay?" Rachel asks him worriedly, seeing him black out for a few seconds. 'That bastard!' he thinks to himself. Fumes would have been omitting from his ears had this been a cartoon and not real life. 'How low could he really be?' he shudder with the thought, and take Rachel into his arms.

"More importantly Rach, how are you doing?" she couldn't believe her ears. He was a gentlemen alright. Always thinking of her first before him, no matter what the situation entailed. Even in his injured state, he still cared so much about her. He finds her lips kissing his eyes and his cheeks, traveling all over his face, and finally ending at his lips, which she takes hungrily.

* * *

><p>Finn POV<p>

'Did he just turn into one of THOSE guys that stalk girls?' he wondered about his actions as he drove home to fix and make himself presentable for his date with his girlfriend. 'Wow he was becoming the hotter version of that Jewfro that always lapped after Rachel. He was NOT THAT guy! He refused to be THAT guy. He had to somehow redeem himself.

'_OMG I'm sooo sorry Rach. Let me make it up to you. I'll back off and give you and Jesse the respect you need'_ he hoped that he hadn't ruin what friendship they had left. She could NOT toss him out of her life. That was not an option he liked at all. He had to tread lightly from now on.

'_Just don't do it again Finn, or expect our friendship to be non-existent'_ she texted back unhappily.

'When did it become this bad?' He wondered to himself as he ran up the stairs to his room and made himself respectable for Quinn's approval.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: wow! lol Finn has officially hit stalker-ish level. I _DID NOT_ expect that! So I _AM_ as shocked as you all are. I didn't mean for him to be _THAT_ bad, but that is where the story's direction ended up. But like I said 'wow' roflmao. Tell me if you'd like me to write another version :P and make Finn his usual normal self. ANY WHO Rose over and out :D:D:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews, favourites and alerts. It's pretty cool. Some of your comments and emails really made me smile and laugh! Ahaha thanks guys you are all awesome! Like really!**

**(Just curious? Is anyone in the need to watch or revisit Sabrina older (Audrey Hepburn, William Holden and Humphrey Bogart) and newer version (Julia Ormond, Greg Kinnear, and Harrison Ford) just to see the seen from Sabrinaish? Lol I just did! :P loved it!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. Just the crazy story line.**

* * *

><p>Finn POV<p>

He looked over at the happy couple. He promised her that he would accept their relationship no matter how hard it was for him. She did it for the last couple of months now with him and Quinn didn't she? He had to respect that she was going to move on now. Plus he was dating Quinn and he could see them going the distance if he put the effort in. He could see that she was more than committed to their relationship, and he had to be to, right?

No more Rachel apparitions. No more duets and no more anything that took his attention away from Quinn. Boy WHO was he trying to kid? He had to break this with Quinn. It wasn't fair to her, to him or Rachel. He was being a down right creep.

History proved to be so horrid right now:

Kissing Rachel behind Quinn's back.

Trying to use Rachel so he could get a scholarship, while Quinn was pregnant with he's supposedly child.

Breaking up with Quinn when he found she had been lying that she was pregnant with his child, who turned out to be really be he' s so called best friend's baby!

Officially getting back with Rachel after he found out that Rachel was perfect for him, and had such love for him it could NOT be contested.

Breaking up with Rachel for kissing Puck, and feeling like all his girlfriends gravitated towards his best friend or was it that his best friend gravitated towards them? Hrmm.. Questions Questions.

Going back to Quinn again, while he let her cheat on Sam.

Now he was back full circle, chasing Rachel again, while she openly dates his arch enemy Jesse.

Now WHAT was wrong with him? Like seriously? He should be in one of those day time shows. The drama had CHICK written all over it. He HAD to stop with this crap! Like seriously man!

* * *

><p>(Movie Theatres)<p>

Rachel was glad Finn and Quinn hadn't notice their bunch, though you would have to be pretty blind not to have see the seven of them laughing and carrying on when they were buying their tickets, and also while they sat/stood at the lounge chairs while they waited for the movie to start.

She guessed that maybe they were being simply ignored by the couple. That would be the only logical solution. She was very relieved by the separation.

"Hey theirs Quinn and Finn" Brittany pointed to their fellow glee club members. By the looks of things, everyone had pretended not to see the couple either. It set an amused look onto her boyfriend's face.

"Brittany, it's okay. Let them be on their date" Artie reeled in his girlfriend's enthusiasm, not really wanting to make the situation awkward, they've had a fantastic time so far, why ruin it now with the awkwardness, he was sure everyone had already thought of.

"Oh okay" Brittany was back to her happy self, asking Rachel more questions about her Sabrina moment.

"Glad they're not coming over" Sam whispered to Jesse, who sent a death glare in the couple's direction, before answering the blond boy.

"Yeah you better believe it" he said trying to hide the seething anger that threatened to boil over if anything was to happen. No one questioned him about the black eye that he was now sporting, which was a great relief.

"Yeah definitely wouldn't want to ruin the night with awkward!" Artie agreed with his friends.

They all filed into the theatre room, so glad the awkwardness was going to be filed with someone else thoughts and words for the next hour and a half.

* * *

><p>Finn POV<p>

He didn't want to ruin his moment with Quinn, making sure to avoid the group as much as he possibly could. He already felt awkward and tense as it was. He hoped that Quinn was oblivious to all that went on. Either that or she was a fantastic actress and just pretend that she didn't see their fellow glee clubbers. He guess it was the second choice.

He put his arm around her, bringing her that much closer to him. Which won him a winning smile from her. He leaned over and kissed her with all the passion that he could master, she equally match it. Breaking apart long enough to catch their breaths before they locked their lips again

Mailman mailman mailman, he chanted to himself. He could go on for hours, which they did for the rest of the movie.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Rachel was relieved when he saw Finn and Quinn sucking face. It was such a relief that he was sticking to his words; it made her smile for the first time that night. She drew closer to Jesse, and he eagerly brought his arm more tightly against her, drawing her in closer, then bringing her over for a nice kiss.

"Love you so much Jesse!" she whispered in his ear, biting down softly on it, she felt the shivers go through him, and her smile grew even more.

"I love you too Rach! Forever" he promised to her, bringing his hand to cup her face towards his. He nipped her lips in return. She giggled softly, this is where all the hardship lead her towards. To the man that she truly loved and was her complete equal.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

For the first time in a very long time, she finally felt Finn drawing closer to her again, and not in that fake way, which he always had one eye perched towards Rachel, but it seemed genuine enough. Did she finally have him back? She just hoped their acceptance and respect of each other lasts this time around. She didn't think she could take any more of this ping pong game he started playing. She knew that if he were to go to her (Rachel) once again, she was going to be _finally_ through with him and move on with her life. She deserved more than a boyfriend that wasn't so sure about his feelings for her.

She was a beautiful teenager girl, who she was sure guys always had there tounges out for, and would gladly snap up the chance to be their one and only. She WAS a Frabray after all! She deserved the world!

She glanced up at her boyfriend, seeing him turn his head and smile back down at her, leaning down to kiss her quickly on the lips, gripping her hands for reassurance that he was now focused truly on her. That thought made her want to kiss him again and again, only breaking away when they had to take a breath.

She was so glad that he also pretended not to see the other glee clubbers that would have surely been an awkward moment, if any. She was glad when they had also chosen to sit as far away from them as possible. But wasn't so thrilled when they had chosen the same movie. The only movie worth seeing tonight.

She still felt shocked at her downfall, from being head poncho in the joint, to becoming a joke like the rest of them, a regular teenager that people threw slushies at. She hadn't gone through all that toughness for nothing. It was all Rachel Berry's fault, and of course glee club! The moment Finn had joined that blasted club, which was the beginning of their spiral fall from 'grace'.

* * *

><p>Jesse POV<p>

Boy he was glad that Rachel was back in his life again. Finally over that jerk who was obviously trying to make her jealous with sucking face with his blond nasal-singing girlfriend. He was so proud to be sitting next to her right now, knowing that he didn't have to prove himself because she accepted and loved him just the way he was. It was such a breath of fresh air, knowing that she only had eyes for him. It turned him on so much, that he leaned over her again, bringing her lips closer that he thought possible. Yup he was whipped alright, and he was glad that Rachel Berry was the one holding the whip. He smirked for a second when their lips parted for air.

"Love you so much Jesse!" she whispered into his ear, biting down softly on it, he felt the shivers go right through him, and he saw her smile grew even more with the knowledge of it. That's his girl.

"I love you too Rach! Forever" he promised to her, bringing his hand to cup her face towards his. He nipped her lips in return. He listened to her giggle softly, this is where all the hardship lead him towards. To the woman that he truly loved and was his complete equal. Ah what bliss!

Rachel whispered that she had to go to the bathroom. She had drank all her soda, and had sweetly asked for he's drink, which she had drained half way already. They both got up, getting several glances from their group. Obscene things probably going through their heads, as he saw they were making all kinds of faces towards Rachel, thinking that he couldn't see. He was behind her! Of course he could! He smirked at them, letting him be guided towards the bathroom all the while.

* * *

><p>Fin POV<p>

He made an excuse that he had to go to the bathroom, though he just needed to get away from their just for a minute. He was feeling suffocated, even though he was the one who initiated the make out session. He hadn't realised that Rachel and Jesse were already at the bathroom. He was too focused on the fact that he felt like he was doing the wrong thing. He knew where he belonged, and it wasn't with his beautiful doll like girlfriend. It was with his unavailable ex-girlfriend, who was sharing the same theatre with them.

He sighed as he shook his head at the ceiling, wondering how things had gotten so mixed up. His mother would be so disappointed with him, had she known his true feelings, and that was one thing he didn't want to divulge with her. She would tell Burt, who would accidentally let it slip through passing conversation or 'filler' with Kurt. And Kurt would literally run to Rachel to tell him the news, even if he knew she didn't want to hear a word of it.

He paced the floor a little, crushing his hands to his hair in frustration. Probably looking a bit like a crazy fool, who would get kicked out any moment now, he thought. He looked at the ground, as he watched his feet drag towards the bathroom. He might as well go there because that was what he had told Quinn.

He chose to look up at that moment, and smack dab into someone who was searching for someone. It was the girl who wouldn't leave his thoughts, even more so the last week.

"Finn." She said in shock. "what are you doing?" she asked with surprise. Clearly seeing the frustration in his face, she knew him too well. More than anyone else, besides his mom, even more that Puck who had known him for like ever. Now that was saying something.

"Rachel. I-I was just headed towards the bathroom." He said nervously, not wanting to look more of an even bigger idiot in front of her as he already did.

"You're not a fool Finn" she said to him lightly, 'always looking after him' he thought. 'Making sure he was alright' he sighed again, knowing what he is truly missing out on.

"Hope Jesse knows how lucky he is" he whispered at her, tucking a fly away strand behind her ear, making her flinch away from him, like he had done the worst thing possible.

"of course I know how lucky I am" Jesse defended his honour to him. He watched as the other boy purposely held her against him, bringing her even further away from his grasp. He did all his power not to seethe with anger, at the other boy's obvious grip of ownership.

"Finn, you're missing the movie…" Quinn had grown impatient with his absence and was now standing next to him, an arm around his hips, making her presence known.

"Yeah, I was just on my way back in" he used all his strength to show Quinn all the calm he could push out. He hated himself even more in that moment. Standing awkwardly with his girlfriend, the ex-girlfriend that he was so obviously in-love with, and the jerk that she thought she was in-love with. It couldn't get any worse right?

He guided Quinn back to their seats, doing his best not to whips his head around to look at Rachel again. He had to do his best not to be a jerk any more. Quinn deserved better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry that took longer to write than I thought it would. There you have it. Chapter six. BTW thanks for reading :D**


	7. The Funeral

**A/N: This is set for the funeral episode to who I THOUGHT was going to die, because to me, all arrows pointed to that direction. Ah well I was wrong huh? Sad that poor Jean had gone huh? Poor Sue Sylvester, her one joy gone, which inadvertedly turned her into a better person? Funny how death changes things in people huh?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Funeral<br>**

_A boy was found dead at the front of a family home. No one knows the motive of the act, or why such a lovely young man would jump off his two storey balcony. No one understood why the newly crowned junior prom king could do such a possible act. He was widely popular, in the football team, dating a beautiful Mexican girl and was co-founder of the bully whips, who had taken down bullying all together._

His smiling face graces the covers of magazines, newspapers, television screens and radio updates.

The news of David Karofsky's suicide had spread like wild fire around Lima. Condolences were passed over to his family and his Mexican girlfriend Santana Lopez, who were bombarded with cards, chocolates, stuffed animals, flowers and whatever else people could think of.

* * *

><p>Finn POV<p>

He watched as a tear fell down his brother's face. Like a leaking tap dropping it's liquid until it finally couldn't possibly hold on any more, it sailed like droplets of the September rain down his cheeks and on to his designer scarf.

He didn't know why his brother would take it to heart, even though Dave had redeemed himself by apologizing openly to his brother and starting the bully-whips. _Still_. He had tormented and physically abused him so bad, that he had transferred to a new school. How could anyone ever forgive _that_? He never knew what it was like to be bullied, but he saw it happen all the time, sometimes standing up for them, but mostly shunning his eyes like he didn't see what was going on. He has been ashamed of his behaviour, knowing how humiliated they all must have felt. He felt nothing but remorse now.

He had been such a whim, letting his brother and ex-girlfriend be tormented in such a way that it was so degrading to them. He was happy that Sam had kind of pushed him to stand up and take a stand. He wished that he didn't give in to peer pressure so easily. He hated himself for that.

He knew what the glee club had to do. They were going to support Dave Karofsky, and show that the boy was just going through something, and had redeemed himself. Everyone should remember him for who he had finally shown everybody in the end. That's how people should be remembered right?

He watched as his mother took his brother into her arms and rocked him until he couldn't cry any more. Was he missing something?

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

"OMG, did you hear what happened?" she asked Kurt when she saw him in the hallways.

He turned around and had obviously been crying all morning, eyes blotchy and swollen, his face tear stained to the point that you could draw your fingers over them.

She opened her arms and grabbed the boy to her, hugging him tight, as the boy let another stream of freshly new tears fall down his face. Shoulder's hunched and trembling. Words didn't suffice to what her friend was feeling. Guilt it seemed to be emanating from him, though she didn't know why he would feel that way. He had the heart of gold (when it wasn't something he truly desired).

"Um Ah, sorry about that Rach" he whipped the tears away with the back of his hands, a little embarrassed that he had crumbled again. He had promised that he would keep the other boy's secret forever to himself, and that was what he intended to do.

"It's okay Kurt; it's an emotional time right now. People you know dying, it such a hard thing to grasp" She told him softly, wishing that she could ease the pain off her friend.

She remembered when her grandmother (her dad Matt's side) had died, and how horrible it felt, like her heart was never going to heal again. Her father had been so broken over the whole thing, that he had been silent for ages, such very sad times in the Berry house hold.

* * *

><p>Jesse POV<p>

He watched on as people cried in hallways, all curious to why the boy had committed suicide, when he had finally turned a life and was being the model student and athlete people were so happy he had turned out to be. He was well liked at the end of his years, which was a great relief to many, had it been the boy who had openly bullied many of them.

Though Jesse had great sense of 'gay-dar' and had known for quite some time, about the boys hidden secrets, he had kept his mouth tightly zipped (especially from his somewhat loud-mouth and much loved girlfriend) and let the boy keep his secrets, god only knew all of the ones he had kept in his short eighteen years of life.

He wasn't surprised when he heard the news that morning, as he waited for his girlfriend to change herself, and make her way down to their usual breakfast that her father's prepared before they went to work.

_Flashback at Rachel's home that morning._

_He watching as his girlfriend come running down, having heard it on the wireless as she showered twenty minutes ago. Rushing with getting ready so she could discuss the turn of events with him, which he was flattered by all the attention that she openly wavered all over him._

"_OMG did you hear the news Jesse?" she said with obvious shock displayed all over her face._

"_Yeah I watched it on the news while you were in the shower" he didn't want to tell his loud mouthed girlfriend that he knew the reasons why he could do such a thing, and he suspected that Kurt knew as well. That was why he had been bullied by the other boy, but still he said nothing._

"_Such a surprise wasn't it?" and he almost said 'it's not actually' and bit down hard on his tongue._

"_Yes it was" he answered her, standing up to bring his girlfriend in for a tight hug and long await kiss. Hand and hand they walked through the doors to the breakfast table._

_End of flash back._

He watches as his girlfriend brings the openly gay boy into her arms, letting his tears fall down her shoulders. It truly warmed his heart to see how much she cared about everyone and tried her best to help others, well help others when she didn't feel threatened. Oh he knew she could be ruthless, remembering the time she had sent a girl to a crack house. He shook his head at her ruthlessness, as equally as he could be when he wanted to be.

* * *

><p>Finn POV<p>

"Santana we want to band together and sing a goodbye song for Dave" he suggested to the Mexican who was dressed beautifully in black.

"Yes that would be nice. His family would love that. I'll tell his family" They all watched as the sexy brunette flipped her phone open and scanned her phone numbers for his mother's number.

"Hi Amy, its Tana. Yes I am doing as best as I can. More importantly, how are you all managing? Yes I know it's hard. Yes, I'll come over tonight. Okay eight then. Yes, I – we – the glee club, would love to perform a song that Dave loved. Oh that's wonderful. Yes I'll tell them all. Yes I know exactly which one. Okay see you soon" they all watched the one sided conversation draw to a close.

"So as you heard just, she has taken on Finn's suggestion about doing a song and I know which one" she beamed a bit, and told them all the song.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: question: what would you think Dave Karofsky's favourite song would be? I would love to know your thoughts or ideas. Maybe something that hits home for him maybe? Well hit the button if you please. Thanks for the help guys :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: sorry for last chapter. I just read it again and thought argg :D so who's looking forward to glee next week? Argg I sooo am! Just wished they'd make it into a twenty-four episode like season one :(( who saw the spoilers? Sorry St Berry fans, they made Jesse into an over confident jerk and Finn to be sweet and caring? Drama drama drama. I wonder what Quinn is planning? [I Forgot I wrote this chapter! Sorry guys! ] :(( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee**

**Chapter Eight**

**Finn POV**

"Sorry I took so long, there was a big line in the toilets" she said, opening the door and hoping in, realising the look on his face.

"Finn why are you crying?" she asked him with surprise, concerning not registering in her voice.

"I want to break up with you Quinn. I just don't feel like this is right" he said with such sadness, wiping tears away from his cheeks.

"I don't mind waiting with you while you work on your confused feelings for Rachel, Finn" she said to him comfortingly, placing a hand on his.

"No Quinn, I just- I just don't feel that way about you" he said to her honestly, watching her face turn from reassuringly to hurt in a second.

"You don't know what you are saying Finn" she dismissed, her face returning to calm.

"Quinn I Still love you…" he was trying to be as sincere as possible and try and lessen the blow.

"But not as much as her" she finished for him. Her face again with the look of hurt in her eyes, tears streaming down her face now too.

"I can't believe you are doing this to me again. Choosing HER over me!" she yelled at him, opening the door, and slamming it, wishing it was his face.

"Quinn, don't…" he stopped talking as she walked briskly away from him. He was left sitting in the car, as the girl he should be happy with, walked away from him forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn POV<strong>

"He is going to pay for this!" she seethed into the air, as she stalked home. Home being a twenty minute walk, it would give her enough time to think. Fresh air did that to her sometimes, cleared her head of all she needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

She hummed to herself as she sat at the kitchen table across from Jesse. They had spent the day going through all her movie collection, seeing which film they hadn't seen in a while.

Everything seemed so perfect. One more year high school and she would be going to a college in New York. Hopefully with her fantastic boyfriend in tow. She was worried that they weren't on the same page and something would cause them to drift apart and go their own separate directions.

"What's the matter Rach?" he asked her with deep concern for her wellbeing. Hating to see the look that was now plastered all over her face.

"Nothing. Nothing is the matter" she lied to him, eyes unwavering from her breakfast. She felt him bring a finger to her chin, gently raising it to meet his beautiful eyes.

"Come on now. Don't hide from me" he frowned at her, giving him one of those looks that melted her like butter. He brought her hand to his mouth, kissing it ever so lightly, before bringing it to lie on his cheek.

"It's nothing really…" she wasn't doing a very good job at convincing him, though she wasn't really trying to. She bowed her head down, tossing her food around her plate. Tossing between keeping it to herself or telling him and sounding like a fool.

"Rach" he beckoned her to talk with that one call of her name. She looked up at him, and told him how she felt.

"Oh is that what is bothering you? You need not ever worry again. I will be where ever you will be. Nothing can keep us apart okay." He reassured her, cupping her face in both his hands, making her look at him with her sad brown eyes, watching her nod in agreement to his question.

"We will knock the pants off New York and Broadway! You just wait and see!" he said with such enthusiasm that she beamed so bright again. He was happy to bring her back to life. He stood up and walked around the dinner table, bring her up to hug him tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse POV<strong>

He hugged her so tight that he hoped that she believed every word of what he had to say to her. She was his inspiration, and taking one look at her, he knew that fluking out of college was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Now he could apply to the right college in New York, hoping that they would both attend the same school. Hand in hand they walked into the lounge room to put on another movie.

"I love you so much Jesse" he heard her whisper whole heartedly, hugging him again even tighter to her.

"I love you with every breath Rach" he said in return, bringing her to face him for a kiss.

"So what's the plan?" they heard her daddy enter the room, just arriving from a business meeting across town. They watched as Stan walked past them, planting a kiss on Rachel's head, and patting him on the back.

"Old movies and lots of popcorn" Jesse smiled big at Stan, watching him nod and head towards the stairs towards his bedroom.

"Do you even have to ask?" She asked her daddy with a smile, grasping his hand tightly with excitement.

"Apparently a waste of breathe right?" he joked as he continued to climb the stairs.

A few minutes later her dad arrived home from his business meeting. "Hey hey hey" he greeted the young teenagers.

"Hey Matt, how was the meeting?" he asked her dad, always happy to hear what the other man had to say. He felt closer to Matt than Stan, having more things in common with him.

"Oh hey Jesse, fancy seeing you here!" he joked and winked at his daughter, which brought on a giggle from her. "It turned out just the way I hoped it would. Very successful, indeed" he kissed them both on the head and walked to the stairs and ran up there two at a time.

"Nice to see them so happy" she beamed at him, a genuine smile playing on their lips. He kissed her lightly in appreciation.

"How about dinner at Breadstix?" they heard her dad asked them from the upstairs landing. The two of them nodding together in excited agreement.

"Yes please!" they both answered together, more in tuned with each other like always, bring on a cackle from them both, and causing a laugh to sound from upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn POV<strong>

"Ma I want to take you out to dinner tonight" he told his mother proudly, coming to sit next to her in the lounge room. He had made enough money waiting table at the café he worked for. They had found out that he didn't really need the wheel chair, but loved his efficient working demeanour that it didn't matter either way.

"What's the occasion?" she asked him curiously, peering at him from the magazine she was reading.

"I don't know?" he shrugged, even though he knew he missed spending time with his mother one on one. Burt was working late at the garage, and Kurt was still at Blaine's house for dinner and then a late night movie. So it was a rare night for them to be home alone for a change. It was her night off as well, which was well deserved for all the shifts she had been doing lately.

"Sounds like a plan" she beamed at her son with pride, he had accomplished so much with glee club going to Nationals in a week time and doing so well captaining all his sports activities, and having a beautiful girlfriend like Quinn, though she had to admit that she liked Rachel a whole lot better, but she wasn't about to admit that to her son.

He watched his mother walk up the stairs to her bedroom, after making his way up to his room as well. He wanted to look nice tonight. He wanted to show everyone how proud he was of his mum.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

The waiter guided them to a four seater table that had a nice view of the garden outside. She was seated next to her daddy, her dad sat diagonal from where she was sitting and Jesse sat across from her. The conversation flowing nicely as they talked about all their plans.

She had ordered a vegetarian risotto which was one of her favourite dishes at Breadstix. She tried to order and try everything in the menu every time they would din there. She liked to challenge her taste buds with different kinds of vegetarian foods.

The corner of her eyes caught a familiar face entering the restaurant, followed by his mother. She hoped that they didn't walk to their table in greeting, which by the look of recognition of Carol's face; she knew that was exactly her plan.

"Rachel! Good to see you! Though it's been a while hasn't it Finn?" she turned to look at her son, who tried to hide his obvious uncomfortable feeling inside himself.

"Yes it has been Ma. You're always at work when Kurt has her over" he answered her, not wanting to linger longer than they should.

"My Dad Matthew and my Daddy Stanley" she introduced her fathers. "You remember Finn dads" her father's shake his hands politely.

"And this lovely lady is his mother Carole" she introduced her father's to the lady. "And this is my boyfriend Jesse" she beamed at introducing her boyfriend to the world. She felt the slight look her boyfriend quickly through in her direction, knowing what that quick glance meant.

"Nice to meet you finally" Carole says, shaking her father's hands. "Nice to meet you Jesse" she smiled at him like a mother with so much love would.

"Hello" they all greeted her back.

"Well we'll be letting you get back to enjoying your dinner" she said as she is beckoned by the host to guide them to their table.

"She's lovely isn't she?" her dad comments, her daddy just nods in agreement, knowing how awkward it must have felt for the young couple to have to face her ex-boyfriend and his mother, and by the looks of things, her father's saw the tension between the two younger men.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse POV<strong>

He hated seeing his arch rival, who didn't hid the fact that he was in love with his girlfriend too. He as such a jerk as he eyeballed her, right in front of her father's and his own mother! He wanted to smack bang him on the chin, but had to do everything in his power to not do it.

"Yes she is" he heard her comment about her ex-boyfriends mother. "She always treated me like I was her daughter. She used to make me a special dish every time I would go over there" she smiled as the remembered a memory about what she was talking about.

He wished that she would stop talking about it now. He shifted in his chair, suddenly finding it hard to remain seated comfortably. He frowned at that dickheads presence and ruining his perfectly nice steak dinner with vegetables.

He felt her foot rise to graze his leg under the table. Shocked that she would attempt such a move in front of her father's, though to her it was probably an innocent act to make sure he knew she loved him, and only him. She smiled at him, seeing him react to her actions.

"How's your dinner?" he heard her ask him, he was now finding it pretty hard to concentrate on his dinner, with her foot on his leg like that. She had no clue how much she was turning him on right now, or did she? He smiled at her amused face, which showed she knew _exactly_ the effect it was having on him.

"It's just perfect!" he commended, wishing that they were home alone, and being able to act on his urges. "How is your meal?" he already knew that it was one of her most favourite meals here.

She smiled at him, knowing that he already knew her answer. "It's delectable!" she said, bringing in another mouthful to her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn POV<strong>

He glanced at them from where he was seated. He was glad that his mother had her back away from them, because he could have sworn he just saw Rachel's foot snake up to that jackass's leg. That should be him over there, playing footsies with her, not that underserving jackass. He watched as they laughed and chatted and was having a really good time together.

He was glad that his mother was too busy looking at her menu to notice much of anything else around them.

"Are you ready to order now sir?" their waiter asked them, pen and pad in a hand each.

"Yes can I please have the T-bone steak with Dianne sauce please, and a glass of your finest champagne." His mother ordered, the waiter patiently waited for him to order, and before he knew it he was saying "Can I please have the vegetable risotto please" ordering exactly what Rachel was now pushing into her perfect mouth.

His mother looked at her son, stunned beyond belief at what he had just ordered. He would usually mimic the meal that she had chosen for herself, and she would have to end up ordering two.

"Are you okay there Finn?" she said with such concern, that she eyed her son intently. Something was definitely up with him. She knew she had to get the help of her step son in the process.

"Nothing up mum" he said not waiting to open up the wound he had etched into his own skin. "I'm just worried about Nationals that's all" he responded to her, hoping that she didn't have to worry about his silly problems.

He knew that she didn't believe him. How was he going to tell him that he broke up with Quinn because he was still in love with Rachel, but it was too late and now she was now in love with Jesse? He sighed as he looked at the couple's across the room.


End file.
